KP REVELATION
by Data Seeker
Summary: After a great loss, a misadventure with the Vortex Inducer sends Kim and Ron into the far future where Kim finds herself at Heaven's gates and Ron finds himself on a ruined world. What kind of trial and test will they face?


**KP REVELATION**

 **…**

 **IN THE FAR FUTURE**

The land was green and nice. Suddenly fire and smoke erupted; covering miles around, materialized into thousands of demons. They were roughly humanoid with dark hair, yellow eyes and dark red skin. Bat wings protruded from their shoulders. They were clad in black armor and armed with swords and shields.

On a high rock was a devil different from the mainstream. He was taller. He wore armor like a commander. He had a long tail, his devilish face glowed with flame and two long horns protruded from his head.

"Go!" Satan ordered his armies. "Surround the camps of God's people. The Earth will be ours!" He laughed wickedly.

The demonic hoard marching in different directions, their every step scorching the grass on the ground.

Satan grinned. Soon all would either succumb or be destroyed.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Ron was in the kitchen, cooking some homemade fries. Suddenly the phone rang. He answered it.

"Stoppable resident."

Kim's voice came through the phone. "We got a sitch, Ron."

"OK, KP, what's the sitch?" Ron asked.

"The Vortex Inducer has been stolen."

"Again," Ron frowned. "Well, we'll defeat Professor Dementor again too. Where do I meet you?"

"At Middleton Park. And it's not Dementor this time."

"Its not?" Ron asked. "Is it Drakken then?'

"Unknown. A ride will pick us up and take us to a location. Remember, Middleton Park."

"On it," Ron said, "But what do you mean unknown?"

"I mean we don't know who stole it," Kim explained. "Probably someone we never met before."

"OK, Kim, I'm on my way," Ron said, hanging up.

Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and looked up at Ron.

Ron glanced at his pants' pocket. "We got to help Kim with a sitch, buddy. Ready?"

"Yep." The bald rodent replied.

Ron ran out of the house, while the stove continued to cook. The French fries started to turn brown in the pot of boiling oil."

 **…**

An airplane flew over a desert area. Kim looked at the pilot. "Thanks for the lift Mrs. Vale."

"After getting me out of that storm, I owed you one." The pilot said.

"No big," Kim glanced at Ron. "Ready Ron?"

"Right behind you, Kim." Ron said.

Both teens jumped out of the airplane, parachuting down. Before long, they reached the desert plains.

"OK, the lair should be around here," Kim said, taking the Kimmunicator from her belt.

"Wade, we need coordinates."

"Oh, hi Kim," Wade exclaimed.

"You alright, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I…I just saw something on the news and…" Wade hesitated.

"What?" Kim asked. "Another sitch."

Wade sighed. "Not exactly. There was a house fire."

"Oh dear," Kim said.

"House fire?" Ron asked, looking at the Kimmunicator screen.

"Yeah," Wade said, looking guiltily.

Kim's eyes narrowed. "Wade, there is something you're not telling us."

Wade groaned. "You'll find out anyway. Ron's house burn down today."

"What?" Kim exclaimed.

"My house burn down?" Ron exclaimed.

Rufus poked his head out of the pocket, his eyes wide.

"I saw it on the news moments ago," Wade said. "The Fire Department is there, but it doesn't look good."

Ron was motionless, perplexed by this revelation.

"Are sure it was Ron's house?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Wade said. "I'm sorry Ron. I don't know how it happened."

"It was my fault," Ron whispered, his face full of blank horror.

Kim looked at Ron in stunned disbelief. "Ron, what do mean it was your fault?"

"I was cooking on the stove," Ron said, looking very distressed. "I left it on when I went on this mission. I…I…How am I going to tell this to my parents?"

Kim touched Ron's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Ron. We'll get through this."

"How am I going to tell this to my parents?" Ron shouted. "I left the stove on to go on a mission and burned our house down?"

Kim winched, feeling guilt. If she didn't call Ron for this mission, it wouldn't have happened.

Ron frowned at Kim. "Don't blame yourself Kim. I'm alone at fault. I messed up badly."

"Look, uh guys," Wade said from the com. "I'm very sorry you guys had to find out now, but you have a mission."

"What's the point?" Ron whispered. "I ruined everything."

Kim touched Ron's shoulder. "Ron, I'm sorry that things are very bad, but I need you. I can't do this alone."

Ron sighed. "Fine. But you're probably better off without me."

Kim cringed. She wanted to say something, but what could she say. She looked at Wade. "I need to know where the lair is."

"Hang on," Wade said, clicking some keys on his keyboard.

The Kimmunicator fired a scanner beamed that covered the surrounding area.

"I got something." Wade said. "The lair is underground. There is a hidden entrance about four feet from your left."

Kim went in the direction and knelt down. "How do I get it opened?"

"Just a minute," Wade said, typing his keyboard from his room. "The pink tube in your pack is a laser. Set it for three and pushed the button. "

"On it, Wade." Kim said, taking out the tube and set it for three and pushed the button. A red beam fired at the ground. The area melted and the ground fell below into a deep shaft. Kim examined the area. "Looks like an elevator shaft."

She took out some climbing devices. She looked at Ron and held out her hand. "Ron, can I count you?"

Ron looked down. "No one can count on me."

Kim took Ron's hand. "I trust you Ron with my life. I always have."

Ron sighed. "OK, let's get this over with."

 **….**

In the dark lair, where several henchmen dressed in orange uniforms armed with guns. A few men were wearing lab coats as they worked on some devices. On one side of the open area was a single woman stood out among them. She had red hair tied in a ponytail, her china face a cold emotionless face. She was dressed in a blue suit and tie.

Suddenly an explosion happened and smoke poured into the room. The armed men posed for battle, while the woman in the suit cocked her head.

Kim acrobatically jumped into the large room and proceeded to fight the henchmen.

Ron went through the smoke, dodging the battle and went over to the Vortex Inducer and froze. Normally he pushes random buttons and ruin the villain's plan, but what if he messed up and did something worse than burn the house down.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him away from the device, and pushed a pressure point on his neck, knocking him out.

Suddenly a fan in the wall came on, blowing the smoke away. Several unconscious henchmen were on the floor, and Kim was fighting three more.

"Stop!" The redhead shouted, in a voice that carried a lot of emotion.

Kim and the henchmen stopped and looked at the fancy dressed woman who was holding Ron by his shirt.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed, as she dodged a flying fist.

"Surrender or your sidekick dies." The woman said in a suddenly cold voice.

Kim hesitated. She then raised her hands in a surrendering gesture. Then she felt a punch in the back of her head, followed by darkness.

 **…..**

Kim groaned, her head hurt. She became aware that her something was clamped on both of her wrists, pulling her arms up. She opened her eyes and looked around.

She was chained by the wrists; her hands were overhead, her back against the wall. Next to her side was Ron. He had his head low.

The woman in the suit approached them. "I knew you would come," She said coldly. "It's what you've done for a long time. What I didn't expect was how easy it was to stop you."

Ron suddenly jerked his head up and glared at the man. "I know, I messed up! Kim would have stopped you if I wasn't here!"

Kim looked at Ron. "Ron, you can't blame yourself for-"

"It's my fault!" Ron wailed. "All I do is mess up. I ruined my parents' house. I ruined this mission. I ruin everything!'

"I won't quibble, boy," The woman said, looking straight-faced. "But right now it doesn't really matter now so I insist you stay quiet."

Ron just glowered defiantly.

The woman looked at a technician. Prepare the Vortex Inducer. We'll send them on a trip."

Kim and Ron heard a whirring sound as the Vortex Inducer powered up.

Meanwhile, Rufus was among some tech. He looked around anxiously, trying to figure out how to save Kim and his owner. He grabbed a chip and pulled it out.

A siren went off. A technician looked at a screen. "Sir, we got a malfunction."

"Shut it off." The woman snapped.

"I can't," The technician said, typing at the keyboard. "It's overloading. We got to get out of here!"

Suddenly there was a bright light. And then there nothing. Rufus blinked his eyes, recovering from the blinding light. He climbed out of the machine and looked around. There were a few dazed humans here and there. But Kim and Ron were gone.

"Uh oh." He murmured softly.

 **THE FAR FUTURE**

The land was barren for miles around. Everything was dead with no signs of life. Smog hung in the sky, giving the world a gloomy aura.

There was a flash of light and Ron appeared and fell to the ground. Ron got to his feet. "KP, where do you think…" He looked around. "Kim? Kim, where are you?"

Ron looked around anxiously. Suddenly he heard a sound like wings flapping. He turned around and saw something incredible.

It was a man flying towards him. He was tall and muscular. He had a handsome face, piercing eyes, long blond hair. He wore black body armor, and had four white wings protruding from his shoulders. He landed in front of Ron, studying him.

"Uh…are you Angel?" Ron asked bewildered.

The man smiled. "Why yes I am. Who are you? How did you get here?"

"My name is Ron. Kim and I got sucked into a portal that brought us here. Well it brought me here. I don't know where Kim is. I hope she's alright."

The Angel eyed Ron. "Wait, I sense something. You've done something terrible, haven't you?"

Ron looked down, unable to face the Angel.

The Angel touched Ron's shoulder kindly. "It's alright. I know how you feel. I once did something…bad."

"Really?" Ron exclaimed, looking into the Angel's face. "What happened?"

The Angel considered that. "It doesn't matter. But it will be alright. I'll help you anyway I can."

Ron smiled slightly at the Angel.

 **…..**

Kim fell onto a floor, blinded by intense light. She got to her feet, her eyes adjusted to the light. She found herself in some great hall that seemed to be made of gold, and was as bright as a sunny day.

"Where are we, Ron?" Kim asked. "Ron, where are you? Ron!"

"Hello," A voice said.

Kim turned and saw a man. He was elderly, clad in a robe and carried a scroll and a quill.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is John," The man said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kim," Kim replied. "Have you seen my friend, Ron? We got separated."

John frowned. "No I haven't, I'm sorry. Were you brought here to witness as well?"

"Witness?" Kim asked.

"The Lord brought me here to bear witness too many things."

"Wait, when you say Lord, do you mean God?"

"Why yes," John said. "Didn't the Lord bring you here?"

"Where is here?" Kim asked.

John stared in surprise. "This is the throne room of Heaven."

Kim froze. "The throne room of Heaven?"

"Yes," John eyed Kim curiously. "Why are you, here?"

"I was on a mission to stop a thief who stole the Vortex Inducer," Kim explained. "It went wrong and Ron and I were sent through a portal. I find it hard to believe it would lead to heaven though. I mean that is so the drama."

John considered that. "Maybe God wants you here for a reason."

"If that is so, then where is Ron?" Kim asked.

"Hard to say," John said. "Maybe he was sent elsewhere."

"He can't be alone," Kim said desperately. "Not now."

John looked sympathetic. "I hope you find him."

"Where are you going?" Kim demanded.

"I was sent here to record events that have happened and will happen."

"Events that…" Kim trailed off. "Wait; are you John, the disciple of Jesus?"

"You know me?" John asked.

"Well, yes. So you're writing the book of Revelation?"

"Yes," John said. "It's why I'm here."

"I got here by mistake," Kim said. "I got to find Ron."

"Kim, wait," John said. "I do hope you find your friend. But be careful. There will be trials and tests. You should rely on God and trust him."

"Thanks," Kim said, turning to leave. "OK, where do I go?" She was silent for several seconds. "God, if you can hear me, please help me find Ron."

Suddenly she began to glow. "OK, wasn't expecting that." She then disappeared.

She then found herself in a scorched land as far as the eye could see. She then saw a various items on the ground near her.

"This is my mission equipment." She said. "OK God, thank you." She took the different stuff and put them in her mission outfit. She took one device. "There's a life sign and…" She trailed off. "What kind of signal is that?"

She then headed in one direction.

 **…..**

Ron looked around the bleak land. "What is this place? Why is everything so dark?"

"It's a long story," The Angel said grimly. "But let's focus on your problem."

Ron groaned. "Don't you think I feel bad enough already?"

The Angel just stared intensely at Ron. "It's not your fault things went wrong."

Ron glowered at the Angel. "Yes it is!"

"No," The Angel smirked. "You see, Creation is corrupt. It's God's fault."

Ron froze. "What are you talking about? How is it God's fault?"

"Because no matter how hard you and I try to make the world a better place, bad things happen," The Angel said coldly. He gestured and suddenly the dark land turned into some kind of prison camp. There were barb wires on the walls, with armed guards nearby.

There were people in prison uniforms doing various labors. There were overseers who had whips and that lashed out at the workers who were too slow.

"Even when people have everything, wealth, power, they turn to cruelty and abuse," The Angel said as the world changed again, revealing a battleground with soldiers armed with weapons. "And though you and I want peace, there is always war."

The images vanished and they were back in the scorched lands again.

"Now wait a minute," Ron said. "That's people. They make those choices, not God."

The Angel scowled. "Isn't that worse? God designs the world so it punishes the innocent for the mistakes of others!"

"No, that…isn't what it's like." Ron stammered.

"You don't understand, do you?" The Angel snarled.

Suddenly the surroundings changed again. Ron saw other visions of human suffering: an old man leaning on a cane. He looked like he was in pain.

A boy in a wheelchair looking very ill.

Three children dressed in rags and very thin from hunger, their faces etched in misery.

"If you really think God wanted us to be at peace with each other and one another, do you really think there be sickness and death," The Angel demanded. "How many people die from hunger each day? Do they deserve it? And what of floods, hurricanes and other natural disaster? "

Ron was silent, lost and tormented.

"And what about you?" The Angel asked. "You made an honest mistake and lost everything. Is that fair?"

Ron gasped, startled by that question.

The Angel sneered. "As you can see, we are not the problem. At least we try to be good. The problem as you can plainly see is God himself."

Ron was silent, his faith rocked to its very core.

The Angel's expression became sympathetic. "I am sorry to upset you, Ron. But can you not see that your God is unjust and cruel?"

Ron was silent, at a loss for word. "What about Kim and my parents?"

The Angel seemed sad. "If they follow such a horrible God, then I'm afraid they are part of the problem as well."

Ron moaned hating the situation he was in.

"Let me help you." The Angel said, and raised his left hand.

Ron stared in surprise as a thin three grew out of the barren grown. It was bare and lifeless, except for a single fruit which glowed with a pink light. Ron's eyes became glassy, a dopey smile spread on his face.

"All you need to do is eat the fruit," The Angel said, "You will no longer feel the pain of guilt and blame. You will be free, like God himself."

Ron seemed to be in a trance. He reached for the fruit with his right hand, desiring to taste the fruit. Suddenly he blinked and gasped in horror.

"Wait! I know who you are. You're Satan, the evil one, the devil!"

The angel scowled. "Eat the fruit! Free yourself!"

"No!" Ron declared. "I made a mistake. And I rather be punished for it, then run from it and be with you!"

The Angel became livid. "You weak minded fool!" He shouted, suddenly bursting into flames, resuming his true demonic form. "You don't get it boy. No one cares about you. That's why you're alone here! You have no one to protect you but me!"

Ron cringed in terror at the fiery devil before him. But then he suddenly scowled. "You're lying!"

"Ron!" A voice shouted.

Ron and Satan turned towards the sound of the voice. Kim was on the horizon running towards them.

"KP!" Ron shouted in joy and ran to meet her.

"NOOO!" Satan shouted. "I won't let God have even this one!" He raised his hand and suddenly a black, gnarled tree grew in front of Ron, forcing him to stop. More trees began to grow, forming a wall.

"KP!" Ron shouted.

"Ron!" Kim reached the tree based wall and hit it with her fists. She then reached for her utility belt to find something.

Ron looked at the wall, trying to figure out how to escape.

"AAAAHHH!" Satan screamed. He began to grow and change shape. Ron looked in horror as Satan transformed into a Serpent. He was thirty feet long, with coils thick as a three truck and a head big enough to swallow a car.

The Serpent glowered down at Ron. "You are mine, boy!" He declared.

Ron was terrified. Suddenly he felt a peace come upon him and within himself, he heard a voice speak.

 _"Don't be afraid. I won't leave you or forsake you."_

Ron pointed a defiant finger at the Serpent. "I got news for you pal. The Lord God will deliver me!"

The Serpent's eyes widen in shock and he gave an angry hiss.

Ron looked at the tree with the evil fruit and got an idea. He ran past the Great Serpent towards the tree.

"Stop, I warned you!" The Serpent snarled as he raised his great head and struck like a cobra.

Ron reached the tree and then jumped in the air over the striking head, which smashed against the evil tree, crushing it. Ron then ran towards the wall."

"RAAAAAAHHH!" The Serpent screamed in rage as he turned and prepared to strike again.

Meanwhile, Kim was using her laser lipstick on the wooden wall, making a large hole. She saw Ron running towards it with the giant Serpent about to strike.

"Ron, look out!"

Ron jumped through the hole as the serpent smashed his head against the hole that was too small for his gigantic size. He growled angrily.

Kim helps Ron to his feet. "Let's get out of here, Ron!"

"Great idea, Kim!" Ron panted.

They ran for it. Before they could take twenty steps, the wooden wall behind them exploded. The Serpent slithered through the opening, his eyes scanned for his prey.

Ron glanced behind him. "KP, he's behind us!"

"Ron, hang on." Kim shouted as she wrapped Ron by his waist and used her jetpack shoes to carry them across the scorched land at high speed.

Suddenly a green ray hit them, and Kim's jetpack boots shorted out. Both teens skitter towards the ground.

Ron and Kim groaned painfully and then froze. Before them, black smoke erupted from the ground as far as the eye could see. The smoke materialized into hundreds of demons. They were armed with swords. Kim and Ron got to their feet, unsure if they could outrun them.

They heard a crushing sound behind them. Turning around, they saw the great Serpent slither towards them and rear his head high.

"Fools!" He snarled. "You think you can escape me?"

Ron and Kim cringed fearfully as the Great Serpent glowered at them.

"Even now, my armies surround all the cities of Earth! This is the final battle. My armies will crush all of those that follow God and you all will feel my anger!"

Suddenly a trumpet blast sounded from afar.

The Serpent turned his great head towards the sound. The smog in the sky parted and a bright light shined.

Suddenly a white horse with a rider materialized on the horizon. The rider was Jesus. He stopped his horse and glowered at the Serpent and the demonic hosts.

The Serpent's eyes widen. Then, with a growl, his eyes narrowed in hatred.

Jesus frowned, but waited silently. Suddenly hundreds of angels appeared around their commander and hundreds more appeared in the bright sky.

There was a tense moment as both sides waited.

"IT ENDS NOOOOW!" The Serpent bellowed.

The demon army looked at the Heavenly hosts in fear and hatred. Kim and Ron were tense, unsure what to do.

Jesus gestured and the Heavenly armies charged towards the demonic armies. Like a tidal wave, the angels smashed through the armies of demons.

Many demons held their ground, but many more were toppled. Kim and Ron tried to run, but there was nowhere to run. Angels and Demons were battling on the ground and in the air, weapons flashing, random explosions erupted everywhere. This war probably covered the whole planet.

From the sky, hundreds of more angels flew towards the dead lands, joining the battle.

"NOOOOOOO!" The Serpent screamed as his demonic forces got swept away by more and more angels.

More lights and flashes erupted. Jesus rode his horse through the battlefields and confronted the Great Serpent.

The Serpent towered over Christ, as if ready to strike a mouse, but Christ raised a glowing hand.

"Be gone, Satan!" He shouted as he pointed and a beam of light struck the Serpent.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" The Serpent screamed as he became consumed by the light and with a crack of thunder, the light went everywhere, covering the whole land and before long, the whole planet.

A silence followed. Kim and Ron couldn't see, their eyes blinded by the flash. They blinked as they regain their sight. The Heavenly hosts and Demonic hosts were gone. The scorched land was covered with shattered weapons and smoking craters'. The sky was darkened by the smog.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"I guess Satan didn't win." Ron guessed.

"You are right," A voice said.

Kim and Ron turned and saw John walking towards them. "This is where the final battle took place and Satan and evil have been destroyed forever."

Kim looked at the ruin land. "Satan may be gone, but will the world recover from this?"

John looked stern. "Don't you know that God is the lord of restoring things?"

Suddenly the smokes evaporated and a light shined from one direction. And then the horizon turned green, and a river appeared. The land they stood on also healed as grass grew in seconds, the broken weapons vanished.

Kim and Ron stood in amazement as they had visions. A frail old man regained his youth and threw his cane aside. A sickly boy in a wheelchair was suddenly healthy and got up happily. Three starving children suddenly became healthy, laughing joyfully.

The visions vanished, but Kim and Ron knew that the final battle was over and all of creation was restored.

The three humans then saw a golden gate appear. It was wide open. They walked inside. There was a great hall with twelve thrones in a circle. But high on a pedestal was a larger throne, obscured by a glowing light, but on the right side was Jesus who smiled down at them.

John, Ron and Kim stared in amazement and then knelt down before the Throne of God.

Suddenly a telepathic voice spoke. _"Kim, Ron, it's time for you to return to your world."_

Kim and Ron froze. "Must we?" Kim asked.

 _"Yes. Your world still needs you both._

Kim and Ron were disappointed, but bowed their heads.

They were surrounded by a bright light and vanished. John was alone.

 **Back to the Present**

Kim and Ron found themselves back in the lair. It was in ruins.

"Looks like we're back where we started," Ron said.

"Everyone is gone." Kim said. "I guess our mission is done."

Suddenly a tiny pink creature ran towards them.

"Rufus," Ron exclaimed as he knelt down and allowed Rufus to run into his hands.

Rufus was hyper. Ron brought him to his face and the hairless creature hugged his face.

When Ron was lowering his friend, he stopped, a realization sinking it. "Kim, contact Wade. I need to ask something."

Kim complied.

"Kim," Wade exclaimed. "Are you alright? I lost contact."

"We had…a complicated sitich." Kim said. "Ron wants to ask something."

Ron took the Kimmunicator. "I need to see the info on my house. Is it still burnt down?"

"What?" Wade exclaimed. "Ron, what are you talking about?"

"We had…a misadventure with the Vortex Inducer," Ron explained. "Somehow I thought that maybe the damage to my house was undone.

"OK," Wade said, checking his computer. "Sorry, Ron. It's still burned down."

Ron frowned in disappointment. "Thanks Wade."

"Your welcome, Ron." Wade said grimly as he ended communications.

Kim touched Ron's shoulder. "Ron, if you need anything, I'm here for you."

Ron was ponderous. "Kim, if God can forgive the world for all that we do; do you think…?"

"Your parents will forgive you?" Kim said. "You're their son. They love you."

Ron took a deep breath. "Well, I better meet them."

…..

Kim and Ron arrived at their neighborhood. Ron was very grim. He knew his parents loved him, but what if they didn't forgive him.

"Ron!" Ron's parents ran over and hugged their son.

"When we heard of the fire, we're so worried." The mother said, sounding distressed.

"I'm glad you weren't at home when the fire happened." The father said.

Ron swallowed. "Mom, Dad, the fire was my fault."

The parents stared at Ron in stunned disbelief.

"I was cooking and left the stove on and forgot to turn it off." Ron said grimly. "I'm sorry

"It was my fault too," Kim said quickly. "I called him on a mission which is why he forgot. I'm sorry too."

"You couldn't have known, Kim," Ron said to Kim, turning back to his parents. "Mom, dad, do you still love me?"

The parents hesitated, disturbed by this revelation and the pain they saw their son's face.

"Yes, Ron," The father said. "We still love you and we do forgive you."

"It's only a house," Mother said, touching her Ron's shoulder. "You're our son."

Ron relaxed. "Thank you, mom, and dad. I'm very sorry about my mistake."

Mr. and Miss Stoppable hugged their son.

Kim watched the whole thing with strong emotions. It had been a very hard day. A house burn down, a travel to the future, they saw demons, the world ended and Heaven. And now there was forgiveness.

"If you guys need a place to stay, you can stay at my home." She said.

"Thank you, Kim." Mr. Stoppable said.

 **…..**

 **The End**

 **…**

 **Author note.**

 **This fic was Beta read by one called** **NeoTyson.**

 **This fic is a parody, based on an episode from the Super Book series. In the story, Chris's mistake burn his family's house down. Then he, his friends, Joy and Gizmo will wind up in the future and witness the final battle. When they get home, Chris is forgiven by his parents.**

 **The inspiration behind this fic was a traumatic experience. In the year 2015, most of my family was at a church and I was cooking dinner. There was someone at the door and I went to answer it, leaving the stove on.**

 **My absence led to a house fire. No one was hurt, me and my siblings who were at home got out of the house in time. But my mistake tore me up. I was afraid to face my parents. I thought of the episode during my low times.**

 **When my parents got home, they weren't angry. They forgave me, saying I was worth more than the house. My brothers and sisters also forgave me too.**

 **While preachy, I hope you enjoyed this story. God bless**


End file.
